


your halo

by lesbians_harold



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, listen it's just like...tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: Two eyes, one blue one yellow, shine in the dark like small lights.“Hey Adora,” Catra says shyly. Her arms are crossed under her chest, and her gaze flickers back and forth between Adora and the floor.“What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Adora says, lowering the dagger from behind her back.“No. I mean, yes. I -” Catra’s eyes land on the dagger, now hanging at Adora’s side. Her gaze meets Adora’s and a smirk plays on her lips.“Were you going to stab me with that?”Adora feels her cheeks flush. “Ehm, no. I mean, yes,” Catra raises a brow, “I thought you were an intruder,” Adora says quietly.Catra leans against the doorframe. “An intruder wouldn’t knock on your door.”





	your halo

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was originally a prompt on tumblr, but then i listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MK4rhSdUwg8), and it sort of got out of hand

Adora lies in her bed, the moon shining softly through her window. The night breeze makes the curtains flow like water, and Adora watches them, eyes wide open, her hand firmly gripping the hilt of the dagger hidden under her pillow. It’s not that she’s expecting and intruder, but it just - she just sleeps better, knowing she can defend herself. 

She hears a soft knock on her door. She sits up in her bed and heads for the door.

Call it paranoia or an old habit refusing to die, but the dagger makes her feel safe. A weapon, small enough to hide, but deadly enough to injure - perfect for defending against intruders trying to sneak up on you in your sleep. 

She holds it hidden behind her back, pressing the cold blade against her spine. She opens the door to see -

“Catra?”

Two eyes, one blue one yellow, shine in the dark like small lights.

“Hey Adora,” Catra says shyly. Her arms are crossed under her chest, and her gaze flickers back and forth between Adora and the floor.

“What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Adora says, lowering the dagger from behind her back. 

“No. I mean, yes. I -” Catra’s eyes land on the dagger, now hanging at Adora’s side. Her gaze meets Adora’s and a smirk plays on her lips.

“Were you going to stab me with that?”

Adora feels her cheeks flush. “Ehm, no. I mean, yes,” Catra raises a brow, “I thought you were an intruder,” Adora says quietly.

Catra leans against the doorframe. “An intruder wouldn’t knock on your door.”

Adora smiles sheepishly. Why is she so embarrassed? It’s not like she was  _ actually _ going to attack Catra - those days are behind them. And it’s not like it’s a secret that she sleeps with a dagger - at least, it’s not a very well-kept one.

Adora clears her throat. “What do you want?”

Catra sighs. “Okay, listen, it’s just - I can’t sleep.” Catra averts her gaze. Adora tilts her head.

“And you came to me because…?”

Catra clucks her tongue. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

Adora can almost guess what she’ll to say next, but she wants to hear it from Catra herself. She  _ needs _ to hear it. She needs Catra to break that wall, the one they’ve built between them over the years, to prevent themselves from getting hurt, to make fighting each other easier. But now that they’re not fighting anymore, that wall has no purpose...right?

Adora raises a brow, crossing her arms. Catra groans and rolls her eyes.

“Okay, fine, you got me. I can’t - I can’t sleep without you. Happy?”

Adora smirks. “Maybe,” she says. She turns and walks over to her bed. She sits on it and pats the space next to her.

“Come on.”

Catra rolls her eyes again, entering the room and closing the door behind her. 

“Oh, stop being so smug about it,” she says as she walks towards the bed. Adora grins.

“I’m not. I’m just glad to have my best friend back.”

Catra scoffs.“Whatever.”

Adora holds the blanket up for her, and Catra sends her a look, before getting under it.

The bed is way too small for the two of them. Catra is closer than Adora had anticipated. The moonlight behind her makes her hair form a halo around her head. This close, Adora can count each scar and each freckle sprinkled across Catra’s face. Maybe there are a few more scars than she remembers. 

Her eyes land on Catra’s lips and she forces herself to tear her gaze away. Her heart speeds up in her chest, and she tries to push her thoughts away from... _ that _ .

“You know,” Catra says nonchalantly, “if an intruder were to come in here, they’d probably come through the window or the balcony door. Both of which are open.”

Adora meets her gaze and Catra quirks a brow.

“It’s hot,” Adora says. Catra smirks. Adora’s cheeks start to burn again. “Inside, I mean. That’s why I keep the windows open. And sleep with a dagger under my pillow.”

“Uh-huh,” Catra hums.

Adora feels Catra’s hand on her arm. It’s cold, or maybe Adora is just burning up under her touch. It slides down her arm until it gets to the hilt of her dagger.

“But what if,” she says, twisting Adora’s hand and taking the dagger, “the intruder came through the door,” she holds the dagger against Adora’s neck, “and got into your bed, and stole your weapon?” She looks up at Adora with a glint in her eyes.

The cold blade presses against her skin, so close, that if she moves, it will draw blood. Her heart races in her chest. She’s not sure if Catra’s just messing with her, like always, or if she’s serious this time.

Adora gulps. “So what, you came in here to kill me?” 

Catra lets out a low chuckle. “Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, you’d already be dead.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were aware of all the possibilities, that’s all.” Catra blinks innocently. Adora holds her breath.

“Sure you did,” she says.

Catra drags the tip down Adora’s neck and holds it to her chest. “You really should be careful when sleeping with a dagger, Adora. Someone might end up getting hurt.”

A smirk plays in the corner of Adora’s lips. “Are you done threatening me?”

Catra grins, flashing her sharp canines. “Oh, you’re no fun. What, I can’t threaten you now? Not even for old time’s sake?”

Adora rolls her eyes. “Can I have my dagger back?”

Catra turns the dagger in her hand and holds the hilt towards Adora. Adora takes it and stuffs it under her pillow again.

“You know,” she says, chewing the inside of her cheek, “I can tell when something’s bothering you.” She meets Catra’s gaze.

Catra quirks a brow. “Yeah? How?”

“Well, for one, you come into my room unannounced and threaten to stab me with my own dagger.” Catra smacks her on the shoulder. Adora lets out a chuckle.

“Not that I don’t enjoy it, of course,” Adora smirks, Catra rolls her eyes, “it’s just that there are other ways to do pillow talk, you know?”

Catra sighs. “But they’re not nearly as entertaining, though.” Adora shrugs.

She inches closer and raises her hand to Catra’s face to tuck away a dark lock behind her ear. She lets her fingers linger on a soft spot behind it, and scratches, making Catra purr.

“Come on, Catra. Talk to me.”

Catra averts her gaze. “I had a nightmare again.”

“About her?”

Catra nods and bites her lip. Adora’s eyes unwillingly slide down to her mouth.

“Is that why you came to me?”

Catra nods again. A sharp canine breaks the skin on her lip, making it bleed. Without thinking, she grabs Catra’s chin. She traces her lip, catching the red droplet with her thumb.

“Stop that.”

Catra meets her gaze.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Adora keeps her hand on Catra’s face. “Shadow Weaver’s gone, Catra. She can’t hurt us anymore.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

Catra nods. “Yes.”

Adora searches Catra’s eyes for a permission of sorts. She gets it when Catra slowly blinks, and starts leaning in. Adora instinctively lets her arms wrap around Catra’s lean frame, and pulls her closer. Catra presses her cheek against Adora’s shoulder and lets herself be held.

A month ago, this kind of intimacy would have been unthinkable, but now, with the moon as their only witness, the two can finally let their guard down - but only with each other.

It’s nice, Adora admits to herself.  _ Familiar _ .

Catra’s hot breath against her neck, the quiet sobs, the tears staining her collarbone. Catra’s usually not a quiet crier - but when you grow up sharing a room with 10 other people, you adapt. She usually doesn’t let Adora comfort her, either, which is a nice change. Because Adora wants to be there - she wants to  _ help _ .

So she hugs tighter and presses her lips against Catra’s hairline.

“It’s okay,” she whispers. Catra nods against her neck.

“She’s dead and we’re not. We survived.”

Catra tilts her head and meets Adora’s gaze. Her cheeks glisten with tears, that Adora mindlessly wipes away with her fingers.

“Always the strong and silent type, huh?” Catra says, her voice thick from crying.

“Only because I’ve already cried today. I have a one-cry-a-day quota.”

Catra chuckles. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Adora shrugs. Catra’s eyes soften, and she puts her hand on top of Adora’s.

“Thank you.”

Adora flashes her a small smile. 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
